


a flame that hides his body

by MiniNephthys



Category: End Roll (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-11
Updated: 2016-09-11
Packaged: 2018-08-14 12:29:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8014024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiniNephthys/pseuds/MiniNephthys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Russell asks Dogma why he became a priest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	a flame that hides his body

“Dogma,” Russell says, and Dogma looks over from where he’s been dusting. “Why did you become a priest?”

Russell knows, of course, that he doesn’t know. He never spoke to that priest, and only snuck into a few services before setting fire to the church. So he couldn’t possibly know why the ‘real’ Dogma entered the clergy.

This Dogma is different, though. He may be a figment of Russell’s imagination, but the gaps have been filled in to make an entire person. So surely he must know.

And indeed, Dogma doesn’t hesitate to answer. “I wanted to help people who were suffering.” He sets the duster down in order to better focus on Russell. “This life can be cruel at times. Many people are born into harsh circumstances that make it hard for them to achieve happiness in this world, and almost everyone undergoes some sort of pain and loss. Before I found my faith, I didn’t understand why a loving God would do that to people.”

“Do you know now?” Russell asks.

Dogma nods. “It’s because of free will. Were it not for the freedom to choose to be bad people, we would have no freedom to choose to be good people. Acts of kindness are meaningless and hollow if they are forced, whether by other humans or by God.”

Russell looks away. He knows what choices he already made, even if this Dogma technically doesn’t.

Picking up on Russell’s hesitation, Dogma softens his expression a little. “...Russell, you’re still young. You have your entire life ahead of you left to make good choices. While I commend you for your sense of responsibility, you shouldn’t write yourself off as a bad person.”

Explaining that he’s on death row if this doesn’t work would strain the boundaries of this dream too much. Russell nods instead. Then, he lifts his head and says, “Dogma, would you pray with me?”

“Of course, Russell,” Dogma replies. “I would be happy to, any time that you ask.”

“Thank you.” Russell gives him the smallest of smiles.

* * *

The church burns. Pews crumble into nothing. Behind them, the saint’s statue is weeping once more.

And yet - Dogma still pleads for him to flee. To run, and save himself, as if there were any way to save himself from this crushing guilt.

Russell shakes his head, motionless on the floor. Then he asks, “Dogma?”

“”Y...yes?” Dogma says, eyes wide as a ceiling beam falls and crashes.

Russell doesn’t look anywhere but at his feet. “Would you pray with me?”

Despite everything that’s going on around them, Dogma’s voice turns soft and gentle. “...Of course. Didn’t I say I would any time that you asked?”

Russell doesn’t know the prayers that priests are meant to use. He thinks perhaps his brain is making them up. But when Dogma speaks the holy words as the church falls to pieces around them, it’s with absolute faith that someone, somewhere, cares about both of them, and that’s more than enough.


End file.
